1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for automatic facial impression transformation, and a recording medium and device for performing the method, and more particularly, to a method for automatic facial impression transformation, which changes a target face model into a desired facial impression for the purpose of a video conference, a recording medium and device for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the development of technologies, many persons are capable of communicating with other persons anytime and at any place by using digital instruments such as smart phones. By using a video conference technique of digital instruments, persons are able to communicate with each other while looking in the face as if facing each other even though they are far away from each other.
During a video conference, a person will want to show a certain facial impression to opponents. In addition, at a situation such as an interview for a job, a person would like to show a more reliable image. In this case, a technique for changing a facial image into a facial impression desired by a user to hold a video conference with the desired facial impression is demanded.
However, in an existing facial impression transforming method, an input facial image is transformed into a facial impression using an engine learned with the same data, and thus all faces tend to change into a similar way (for example, enlarging the size of eyes). In addition, the existing technique is not capable of classifying facial images into several classes in advance, selecting a class similar to an input facial image to configure a learning data set, and then configuring a customized learning data set for the input facial image.